California Gurls  Songfic !
by LoveLikeOhGirl
Summary: Songfic. With the teen titans. Main Character is Starfire :'3 Read and Review ! Enjoy ! Was Supposed to be a New Years speichal V V ...


**My Mind: Here ya go, getting into another story without finishing the other !**

**Me: That one is done until further notice ! ( Sorry everyone ! :( ) And Besides, just cause i can't Finnish one story doesn't mean that i should stop altogether !**

**(Happy New Year ! This was a new year speichal but cause of my busy schedual i didn't have a chance to post it on the first ! :(.. Bummer ! )  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own the Song "California Gurls" By Katy Perry Ft Snoop Dogg. K? Just the idea :'3 ! :D

* * *

><p>Starfire was bored out of her mind. I was raining and everyone at the tower was sleepy from the droopy day and bored as all get out. Starfire was laying on her round bed pondering what to do next. She had already " done the hanging out with Robin" Earlier...:<p>

***Flash Back***

_**Starfire: " Robin ! Do you wish to do the hanging out with me today ? We could do the talking, or the watching of the game. " The Beautiful Ailen suggested to her Boyfriend.**_

_**Robin: " I didn't know you like watching football Starfire ! What team are you rooting for?" Robin said surprised. Usually, Starfire almost never suggested watching football.**_

_**Starfire: " Uhmm... The Giants ? " ( Okay Truthfully i don't watch football that much But i do luv the Giants :'3... Yeah don't ask .-. :P )**_

_**Robin: " Alright then ! Come on lets go !**_

***End of flash back***

That was a mistake. Because for the next fifteen minutes before the game started Robin kept talking to starfire about the ins and outs of football. And right after the game started, She quietly left the living room where Robin, and the guys were, watching the game. And so far none not even Robin noticed his girlfriends absence.

Wondering and thinking. Thinking and Wondering. As Starfire wondered her favorite song on the radio came on and she turned it up

Radio: "California gurls, we're undeniable  
>Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock<br>West coast, represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh "<p>

Starfire fell asleep listening to the song... And soon enough... Had a very.. _Very_, interesting dream...

***Dream***

**In the beginning of her dream there was a Bord game box, with them all on it dressed like how Katy and the gang was in the video.**

**And there was Timmothy sitting adressing the beginning as the music slowly started.**

**Timmothy As Snoop Dogg : " Greetings loved ones, Lets Take a Journey "**

**Then it started.**

**Starfire as Katy: " I know a place, where the grass is really greener Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be something in the water. Sippin' gin and juice<br>Laying underneath the palm trees (undone) "**

**At This time there was a girl trapped in the bubble, and that Girl was Raven.**

**Starfire: " The boys break their necks  
>Try'na to creep a little sneak peek (at us) "<strong>

**Starfire Freed Raven from her bubble cage.**

**Starfire:"  
>You could travel the world<br>But nothing comes close  
>To the golden coast<br>Once you party with us  
>You'll be falling in love<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh "**

**And then Raven took over singing on the cloud.**

**Raven as Katy: " California gurls, We're unforgettable  
>Daisy Duke's bikini's on top<br>Sunkissed skin so hot  
>We'll melt your popsicle<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<strong>

California gurls, we're undeniable  
>Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock<br>West coast, represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh "<p>

**Starfire as Katy : " S** on the beach  
>We don't mind sand in our stilettos" (An: Sry i just wanna censor it a bit o.o )  
><strong>

**Then Raven and Starfire found Bumble Bee in her jello cage.**

**Starfire as Katy: " We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo (oh, oh) "**

**And then Bumble bee was freed as the second chorus built up.**

**Bumble Bee as Katy: " You could travel the world  
>(you could travel the world)<br>But nothing comes close  
>To the golden coast" <strong>

**By this time they had arrived at the gingerbread man's house... ( A/n : Greaaat... now i wanna cookie :'3 )**

**Bumble Bee: " Once you party with us  
>(once you party with us)<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh "<strong>

**Raven as Katy: " California gurls, We're unforgettable  
>Daisy Duke's, bikini's on top<br>Sunkissed skin so hot  
>We'll melt your popsicle<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh "<strong>

**Then another girl freed ed from her wrapper cage, this time was Safie !  
><strong>

**Saffie as Katy: " California gurls, we're undeniable **  
><strong> Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock <strong>  
><strong> West coast, represent (west coast) <strong>  
><strong> Now put your hands up <strong>  
><strong> Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh <strong>  
><strong>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh "<strong>

**Then all of the Teen titans Girls started to simultaneously dance in a chorus line to the song.  
><strong>

**Then the battle scene was starting up. And Robin was about to do his part With the Teen titan guys behind him.**

**Robin as Snoop: "** **Tone, tan, fit and ready **  
><strong> Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy <strong>  
><strong> Wild, wild west coast <strong>  
><strong> These are the girls I love the most <strong>

** I mean the ones, I mean like, "She's the one" **  
><strong> Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her _ (uh!) <strong>  
><strong> The girl's a freak, she drive a jeep <strong>  
><strong> And live on the beach <strong>

** I'm okay, I won't play **  
><strong> I love the Bay, just like I love L-A <strong>  
><strong> Venice beach and Palm Springs <strong>  
><strong> Summer time is everything <strong>

** Come on boys, hanging out **  
><strong> (All that _ hanging out) <strong>  
><strong> Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies <strong>  
><strong> Just the king and the queenie <strong>  
><strong> Katy, my lady (yeah?) <strong>  
><strong> You looking here baby (uh huh) <strong>  
><strong> I'm all up on you <strong>  
><strong>Cause you representing California "<strong>

**Then all the girls started danceing and singing**

**Titan girls: "  
><strong>

**(Ohhhhhh yeah!) **  
><strong> California gurls, We're unforgettable <strong>  
><strong> Daisy Duke's, bikini's on top (hey) <strong>  
><strong> Sunkissed skin so hot <strong>  
><strong> We'll melt your popsicle <strong>  
><strong> Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh <strong>  
><strong> Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (oh oh oh) <strong>

** California gurls, we're undeniable **  
><strong> Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock (we got it on lock) <strong>  
><strong> West coast, represent (west coast, west coast) <strong>  
><strong> Now put your hands up <strong>  
><strong> Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (eh, eh) <strong>  
><strong> Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<strong> **"**

**Robin: " California, California) **  
><strong> California gurls, man <strong>  
><strong> I wish they all could be <strong>  
><strong> California gurls (California) <strong>  
><strong> I really wish you all could be <strong>  
><strong>California gurls (California, yeah)"<strong>

**Then as the song ended Robin was about to pull Starfire in for a kiss when..."**

***End of Dream***

*Current time*

The song on the radio ended and Starfire woke up from her most glorious dream.

Starfire: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP ! CANDY ! SWEETS ! SUGAR ! EVERY WHERE ! *huff*huff*.

Starfire didn't realize that, she really fell asleep in the living room. And it's a good thing the game went on commercial... Or was it a bad thing because now everybody was staring at her With confusion in their faces.

Starfire: " ... No Body asks What just happened i love Cupcakes! " Then Starfire flew to her room faster than you can blink.

Robin: "... What on _EARTH_ just happened ? " Robin asked Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Cyborg: " I don't know but the games back on ! " Cyborg said wearing his Giants shirt.

Robin: " ... Ok." And, the guys continued to watch the rest of the game, completely forgetting what had happened.

*in Star's room*

Starfire: " Eep! *huff*huff* " Starfire's face glowed red with embarrassment. She then plopped in her bed and tried to fall into a peaceful sleep. When the song on her radio changed to a quite familiar one.

Radio: Snoop dogg" Greetings loved ones, lets take a journey..."

Starfire then quickly unplugged her radio, threw it out the window only to hear it explode as soon as it hits the water. Causing a 50 ft wall of water to rise up into the sky, hitting a bird causing it to crash into the water, only to be eaten by a shark, and then eaten by a whale.

Starfire: *derp face moment* *whistles and walks away*

[End]

* * *

><p><strong>An: and i hope ya'll enjoyed that oneshot ! Please remember to read and review and i'll see ya'll later !./**

**But really.. Review :( tell me how ya'll liked it and i'll make more like these ! :'3**

**By the way this " :'3 " Is mah Pretty Kittie Face ! :'3  
><strong>


End file.
